Salvando a la diva de Super Junior
by karyemina
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando heechul recibe mensajes amenazantes de un acosador? Y ¿si nadie le cree? ¿Qué pasa si cumple con sus amenazas de llevarse a heechul y siwon no esta cerca para impedirlo? Pareja: Sichul
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en el departamento de súper junior excepto por cierto chico de piel lechosa que se encontraba muy extraño, el día de hoy su novio Siwon se iba de gira con súper junior m a china por un par de semanas, y Heechul se encontraba nervioso, sabía que debía irse pero no quería que lo hiciera, se sentía inseguro y con miedo, pues desde hace un tiempo que ha estado siendo acosado por medio de mensajes de textos provocadores, llamadas a altas horas de la noche o sobres con fotografías suyas tomadas desde lejos en lugares en donde se suponía nadie le reconocería, en fin estaba bastante asustado de este sujeto, porque se había identificado como un hombre. Obviamente heechul se lo comento tanto al manager como a leeteuk y siwon pero todos lo tomaron como solo un admirador más e incluso algunos dijeron que heechul lo había inventado para llamar la atención, de todas formas nadie le tomo enserio y heechul decidió que no hablaría más del asunto con nadie después de todo tenía su orgullo y no permitiría que le creyeran tan canalla como para crear una situación así.

Aunque había decidido no contarle a nadie y afrontar el asunto solo, por dentro se moría de miedo los mensajes eran cada vez más provocadores y agresivos; en especial los de los últimos días pues estaban llenos de amenazas diciendo que vendría por el cuándo su novio se fuera a china para la gira, esa es la razón por la que estaban discutiendo

-¿es necesario que vayas?- decía un heechul de forma insolente ocultando los temblores de su cuerpo por el miedo que sentía.

-ya lo hablamos heechul, tengo que ir porque soy parte de súper junior m y además no puedo estar faltando por un estúpido capricho tuyo- respondía ya un poco alterado el caballo

-¡no es un simple capricho! Ya te dije la razón- mirándole a los ojos

-vamos heechul, como puedes creer en ese mensaje, sabes que es solo otro fans más, además no me extrañaría que le hubieras pedido a alguien que te enviara ese mensaje para hacer que yo no viajara.

-¡cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así! ¡No tienes idea del miedo que he sentido todo este tiempo, ese maldito me escribe todo el día, en las noches me llama cada una hora, pero tú no te enteras por que no estás en todo el día conmigo y en la noche nada puede despertarte!- decía el peli Castaño casi al borde de las lagrimas

Siwon pensaba que todo era un teatro y que la cinderella ya se estaba pasando con su actuación.

-¡ya basta! Me harté intente tener paciencia contigo heechul pero es demasiado deja de mentir y déjame ir que los chicos están esperando por mí para ir al aeropuerto- ya calmándose un poco al ver lo sorprendido que estaba el otro con su reacción da un hondo suspiro y se acerca a el a abrazarlo- ya cálmate que solo serán un par de semanas separados lo prometo, solo dos semanas y podremos vernos te prometo te llamare todos los días ¿sí?- heechul apretó aún más el abrazo quería memorizar el aroma de su novio pues presentía que no lo vería en más tiempo que solo dos semanas.

-ya vete simba, está bien, ve tranquilo- decía separándose de él ocultando su tristeza y miedo

-te llamare en cuanto llegue a china lo prometo- le dio un beso fugaz en la boca y se marchó dejando a un desolado heechul atrás y sin saber que tal vez era la última vez que probaba esos hermosos y deliciosos labios.

_ X_

En la noche en el departamento el resto del grupo que no había viajado estaba haciendo planes para ir a un bar o a una disco, todos estaban entusiasmados excepto la cinderella que no tenía ganas de nada.

-vamos hee no te puedes quedar solo aquí, ven con nosotros te divertirás y te distraerás un poco- le decía leeteuk intentando convencerlo

-no quiero ir, no me siento con ánimos- decía de espaldas a el recostado en la cama

-vamos hee solo un ratito ¿sí? Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos_

-aish! Está bien pero deja de hacer tanto escándalo!- tirándole una almohada en la cara

-bien! Salimos en media hora así que apúrate en arreglarte - decía saliendo de la habitación

Heechul se levantó cogió la ropa que se pondría, la cual era muy al estilo de kim heechul, pues podría estar deprimido pero no perdería el estilo, una vez que tenía listo lo que se pondría, fue al baño se dio una ducha rápida se vistió, se demoró bastante arreglándose el pelo y salió al living ya todos estaban ahí esperándolo.

-ya era hora que decidieras salir ¿Qué tanto hacías en el baño?- pregunto kang in

-pues para que lo sepas mí querido mapache que esta bella cara aunque es hermosa necesita muchos cuidados-

-¿Cómo que mapache?-

-ya vámonos-

El lugar al que habían ido era un pequeño bar a unas cuadras del departamento, el lugar tenía una barra un par de mesas y una pista de baile, todos se ubicaron en una mesita al fondo del local donde no se podía distinguir bien que estaban ahí, luego de pedir un par de cervezas y conversar un poco, heechul se quedó solo en la mesa, leeteuk y kang in estaban bailando juntos, kibun y yesung lo hacían con un par de chicas que habían conocido ahí y shindong invitaba a cuanta chica sola encontraba pero siempre era rechazado, aun así no se rendía. Heechul miraba divertido el ridículo que hacia su amigo cuando sintió se teléfono vibrar, pensó que era siwon pero se desilusionó a ver que era otro mensaje del tipo que lo acosaba, había optado por no verlo pero al final lo hizo igual, mala decisión, fue lo primero que pensó antes de que el miedo se apoderara de él.

"que guapo estas hoy, ¿por qué tan solito en esa mesa?"

¡No podía ser! ¡Estaba ahí! Pero como, heechul se desesperó comenzó a mirar a todos lados y a toda la gente que estaba ahí, nadie parecía estar particularmente mirándole, podía ser cualquiera, podía estarlo viendo sin que él lo notase como ha estado pasando todo este tiempo, de tanto terror que sentía comenzó a marearse, quería sentirse seguro y pensó en el único lugar en el que podía estarlo en su hogar, bueno su segundo hogar el departamento que compartía con sus compañeros y novio, así que decidió ir ahí lo más rápido posible, fue donde estaban leeteuk y kang in para avisarles que no se sentía bien y que se iría a casa, leeteuk como la mama pato que es se preocupó poniendo una mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

-no tienes fiebre, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- decía preocupado, heechul se moría de ganas de decirle que sí pero vio la cara de desilusión que puso el mapache así que decidió negarse.

-no, está bien teuki, solo iré a casa y me acostare a dormir, para mañana estaré bien- y se fue, una vez en la calle corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, que en cierto modo así era, en cuanto llego al edificio llamo con desesperación al ascensor apretando insistentemente el botón y mirando a todas partes, su corazón latía a mil por horas sus oídos se tapaban sentía que había alguien detrás del pero al voltearse no había nadie, se estaba volviendo loco, como es que un simple mensaje te puede dejar en ese estado, cuando llego el ascensor prácticamente se lanzó dentro de este, oprimiendo varias veces el botón para cerrar las puertas, una vez solo y a salvo en el elevador pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, solo faltaba llegar a casa cerrar la puerta y estaría seguro.

El elevador anuncio su llegada al piso y abrió sus puertas, el peli Castaño camino a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta el fondo que era en donde se encontraba su departamento, mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta, miraba de reojo a su espalda y no había nadie, ya estaba más calmado, encontró las llaves justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, la abrió y entro cerrándola detrás de él, por fin fue capaz de dar un suspiro de alivio, realmente aquello le había quitado al menos 10 años de vida, ya más tranquilo fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, se apoyó en la mesa mientras bebía en eso sonó su celular, su cuerpo se tensó completamente.

-por favor que no sea otro mensajes de el- decía en un susurro mientras tomaba el teléfono, pero respiro aliviado una vez más, era siwon al parecer había llegado a china

-alo?

-heechul! Soy siwon acabamos de llegar al hotel donde nos quedaremos, ¿Qué tal todo por allá?- ja! Si supiera, pero no podía decirle volvería a decir que lo está inventando para que volviese, así que respiro hondo intento poner la voz más firme posible mientras caminaba hacia la sala para ver la tv

-por aquí todo bien, los chicos salieron a bailar y yo estoy a punto de ver que hay en la televisión y luego a dormir-

-jajajaja! Y ¿tú no fuiste con ellos? Tanto así me extrañas eh?- decía con voz burlona

-ja! No te creas tanto caballito- mientras entraba a las sala y encendía la luz – sin ti aquí todo está bi…-

-¿heechul? – Preguntaba desde el otro lado de la línea siwon, era extraño que heechul no terminara las frases - ¡heechul! ¿Estás ahí?

-¿q-quien eres tú?- se escuchaba un muy nervioso peli Castaño- ¡h-he dicho ¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué haces?

-¡hee! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí contigo? ¡Responde! ¡He...

-¡aléjate! No te acerques- siwon escuchaba todo por el teléfono hasta que sintió un golpe que debió haber sido el teléfono al caer al piso, luego unos ruidos de pasos, alguien corría por la casa… luego se escuchaban cosas romperse vidrios, sillas caían al piso mientras hee pedía a quien fuera que estuviera persiguiéndole que se alejara, mientras seguía escuchando lo que pasaba por teléfono, deseando estar allá con su novio, le pedía a gritos a los otros miembros que estaban con el que llamaran a los otros que estaban allá, talvez leeteuk y kang in podría ir a ayudar.

-¡alo hyung!- gritaba un donghae exaltado-

-¿Qué pasa hae? – preguntaba extrañado leeteuk

-hyung deben ir al apartamento ahora! Algo está ocurriendo con heechul hyung por favor siwon está desesperado aquí-

-está bien hae cálmate y ayuda a calmar a siwon –haciendo una señal a los demás de que se iban- vamos al depa te llamo para decirte que pasa

-ok hyung pero apúrense-

-está bien bye- colgó mientras salía del bar

-yo me adelanto- dijo kang in que había escuchado la conversación y se echó a correr

Mientras tanto en china

-siwon, hyung dice que van para allá, ¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntaba a un muy blanco y lleno de pánico caballo

-no oigo nada, desde hace un rato no puedo oír nada, ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? No lo comprendo en un momento estábamos conversando muy bien y al otro heechul le gritaba a alguien que se alejara, creo que forcejearon, necesito volver debo ir y verlo con mis ojos, necesito ver a chul

-cálmate siwon esperemos hasta que llame leeteuk hyung ¿sí?- le decía mientras le quitaba el celular y le conducía a un sillón para que se sentara, el resto de los chicos que presenciaron todo estaban muy asombrados nunca habían visto tan desesperado a su compañero y amigo, pero lo comprendía ellos mismos estaban muy preocupados por lo que escucharon.

Estuvieron en silencio por casi quince minutos hasta que el celular de Donghae sonó, este al ver que era del líder contesto poniéndolo en altavoz.

-hyung estas en altavoz todos estamos aquí, dinos ¿Qué paso?- hizo la pausa para que leeteuk hablara pero no había respuesta solo una respiración como si intentara calmarse, hasta que se escuchó su voz

-ch-chicos, ah e-escuchen si-siwon ¿estás ahí?- decía un muy afligido líder

-¿Qué ocurre hyung? ¡Habla de una vez!- ya se estaba desesperando ¿Qué había pasado para que el líder estuviera así?

-e-escucha siwon, sé que es difícil pero… n-no quiero que te alteres ¿sí?- tomo una respiración onda- cuando llegamos al departamento la puerta estaba abierta, t-todo estaba muy desordenado muchas cosas rotas en el piso, es c-como si hubiese habido una pelea aquí… snif_

-¿Qué ocurre hyung? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde está Heechul?- preguntaba el pelinegro ya no podía más con la incertidumbre

-he-heechul no está por ninguna parte siwon, no está y…. Y lo peor es que snif! Snif!... ¡hay restos de sangre en el piso!


	2. si te metes con uno, te metes con todos!

Si te metes con uno, te metes con todos!

Heechul comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, su cabeza dolía y su mirada estaba borrosa, cuando intento llevar una mano a su cabeza no pudo, estaba atada a algo, ahora que ponía más atención su otra mano y sus piernas también estaba atadas, le tenían en una cama boca arriba, comenzaba a asustarse ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?, cierto el mensaje en el bar, él corriendo al departamento, la llamada de siwon, había un intruso en el departamento que se acercaba a él por más que le pedía que se alejara no le hacía caso, mientras huía de le lanzaba lo que encontraba, vasos, ceniceros, floreros etc. Pero nada lo hacía detenerse hasta que le atrapo y le estampo contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza luego todo se puso negro y no recuerda nada más hasta ahora.

-¡hey! Ah!... Mi cabeza… h-hey hay alguien- gritaba intentando disimular su nerviosismo- hey infeliz será mejor que me sueltes idiota! Esto es secuestro! Iras a la cárcel me oyes! Yah!

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre enmascarado con una bandeja

-yah! Quién eres? Porque me tienes aquí? Oye respóndeme!- mirando la bandeja la cual traía una jeringa- hey que es eso? Que piensas hacer? No se te ocurra inyectarme con eso!- mientras se retorcía intentando alejarse del extraño lo cual era inútil hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y todo comenzó a ponerse negro nuevamente

_en la casa de Súper junior_

Siwon y todos los miembros de súper Junior M habían llegado de vuelta a Corea, suspendieron sus actividades en el extranjero y en el país pues se reusaron terminantemente a trabajar hasta que se tengan señales de heechul, el departamento era un completo caos varios lloraban otros se estaban desesperando en especial el caballo que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro mirando su celular, no había comido ni dormido nada, estaba cansado por el viaje, por el estrés mental además por el interrogatorio de casi tres horas que le había hecho la policía y cuando terminaron se despidieron con un "haremos todo lo que podamos" frase no muy alentadora para los miembros de suju.

-Siwon sé que es difícil pero intenta calmarte ¿sí?- le decía un preocupado Leeteuk

-no puedo hyung, de solo pensar en lo que le pueden estar haciendo… yo…-disminuyendo el tono de voz- debí haberle escuchado cuando me dijo lo del acosador…

-¿de qué hablas? Hace tiempo que él no nombra ese tema, ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿No era solo otro fan?

-no hyung según sé Hee ha seguido recibiendo mensajes de ese sujeto, solo que no se lo dijo a nadie, ya que no le creímos.

-¿estás seguro que era el acosador?

-ah! Sí, antes de ir a China me pidió que no fuera, me dijo que estaba asustado por que lo amenazaba con venir por el cuándo me fuera… yo… oh! ¡Cielos! ¡No le creí! ¡Soy un idiota! Pensé que solo estaba haciendo un berrinche para que no me fuera pero después de lo que escuche por teléfono… tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no volver a verlo de no estar ahí para protegerlo hyung!- decía Siwon con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- es mi culpa, debí cuidar mejor de él, yo le deje solo… oh ¡cielos! ¡Debe de haber estado muy asustado! Y yo no le creí incluso discutimos antes de irnos… le grite! Aish!

-yo también me siento culpable siwi, como líder debí al menos darle el beneficio de la duda o ponerle más atención, debí saber que algo estaba mal cuando me dijo que se venía al departamento por que no se sentía bien, parecía más nervioso que enfermo pero no le di importancia y le deje venir solo

-todos tenemos algo de culpa- intervino kang in- ninguno le creyó –mirando alrededor a los demás que se veían igual de tristes.

-yo incluso le acuse de haberlo inventado- decía un apenado kyuhyun quien abrazaba a un muy triste Sungmin

-el estar aquí sintiendo culpa no hara que hyung vuelva- comentaba Donhae junto con su monito que no paraba de llorar –es mejor que pensemos en algo para encontrarle

-pero ya le avisamos a la policía, dijeron que harían lo que podrían- intervino ryeowook

-por como actuaron no se veian muy confiados en tener éxito, dijeron que comenzaran a interrogar a la gente que trabaja con nosotros incluso se llevaron el celular de heechul con ellos para examinar los mensajes amenazadores- hablaba desanimado siwon, volviendo a revisar su teléfono.

Desde que dejaron el departamento de Super Junior los oficiales de policía a cargo del detective Lee shin gu, habían estado toda la tarde interrogando a todo el personal que trabaja con los chicos desde estilistas hasta la seguridad, pero nada, en este momento estaban interrogando a uno de los conductores encargados de trasladar a los chicos a sus distintos compromisos y eventos, llamado Mun See Yeon.

-bien señor Mun ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al joven heechul?- preguntaba con tono firme el detective

-bueno la última vez que lo vi fue cuando se despidió de los chicos que se iban a china antes que partieran, luego que les deje en el Aero puerto me dijeron que no volviera ya que no había nada más planeado para el día.

-y entonces ¿dónde fue?

-bueno fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa y luego Salí a la casa de unos amigos

-¿Qué amigos?

-amm… si gusta puedo anotarle sus nombres y la dirección no me molesta, lo que si me molesta es el tono como pregunta señor- mientras anotaba en un cuadernillo

-le agradezco su ayuda señor, verificare esta información, por favor manténgase ubicable en caso que necesitemos más información- dándole la mano y acompañándole a la puerta

-hasta pronto

-hasta pronto

- a las afueras de la comisaria-

Mientras salía del lugar Mun see yeon sacaba su teléfono celular

-aló, ¿Cómo está? ¿Despertó?

-hola hyung, si despertó pero le dimos un somnífero, ahhh es tan lindo cuando duerme, le hubieras visto cuando despertó y comenzó a amenazarnos awww es como un gatito salvaje, no sabes las ganas que tenia de domarlo en ese momento no se si pueda contenerme más hyung me muero por poseerlo.

-te dije que todo a su tiempo, debemos hacer que pierda toda esperanza de salir de ahí, así cuando este resignado estará tan manso que hará todo lo que le pidamos, así que por ahora no hagas nada ni siquiera le hables, a por cierto la policía les llamara ustedes deben decir que estuvieron conmigo ¿oyeron?

-si hyung ya memorizamos todo lo que nos dijiste

-ok, estás seguro que en tu edificio hay cámaras ¿verdad? Deben verme entrar y no salir

-si hyung están activas en todo el edificio

-bien si todo sale como lo planeamos, no levantaremos ninguna sospecha y pronto podremos disfrutar de nuestro lindo y delicioso botín.

-ok hyung espero que sea pronto, nos vemos luego

De vuelta en casa de Suju, los miembros ya estaban un poco más calmados, siwon continuaba con una angustia en su pecho pero estar preocupado no le devolvería a su cinderella debían hacer algo, por eso esperaron a que todo ajeno al grupo se fuera para planear que harán.

-bien chicos ¿qué haremos? ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?- comenzaba teuki

-a mi nada- dijo ryeowook

-a mí tampoco- siguió el monito

-siwon ¿te devolvieron el celular de heechul hyung?- pregunto kyunhyun

-si hace un rato vinieron a dejarlo ¿Por qué?

-¿y las demás cosas? ¿Las fotos y mensajes que le enviaron?

-creo que las guarda en una caja ¿Por qué?

-tráelas hyung tal vez podamos ver algo, alguna pista que nos ayude a buscar a hyung- decía el maknae

Una vez que el caballo fue a buscar lo que le pidieron, se repartieron las cosas y comenzaron a buscar algo que les sea de utilidad, a medida que leían y tomaban conocimiento del contenido de los mensajes enviados por el acosador, un una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaban de todos, tristeza, arrepentimiento, impotencia, rabia, desesperación, por imaginar lo que debió haber sentido heechul al recibir tales tormentos, por no haberle creído ni haber cuidado mejor de él, porque de seguro se sintió solo y con miedo al no tener a nadie que le diera tranquilidad y seguridad, ni siquiera su novio quien se supone debe estar ahí para él.

Todos estos sentimientos aparte de hacerles sentirse miserables, al mismo tiempo les daba más convicción de seguir adelante y esforzarse por traer de vuelta a la diva de Super junior, cada uno se prometía a si mismo que una vez que tengan de vuelta a su miembro faltante, no permitirían que nada como esto le vuelva a repetir.

Porque si te metes con un miembro, te metes con todo el grupo


End file.
